


Bare

by rainstormcolors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Manga Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormcolors/pseuds/rainstormcolors
Summary: A decision is made.





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr some time ago.

There’s a bare space on the wall in the center of the mansion. There had once been a large portrait of Gozaburo hung there, commissioned from some renowned artist. Seto had it taken down within a day of the suicide. For a few months, the portrait sat in storage. But on a particularly bad day, Seto brought the rider’s whip down into the basement. He beat the portrait until the paint flayed, until there was a hole where the face had once been, until he was trembling and laughing hysterically. That was the day Seto decided to build Death-T.


End file.
